


A Slow Afternoon

by Nautilusopus



Series: Very Extremely Hot Sexy Intercourse Between Consenting Adults [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Humour, ONE MILLION ORGASISMS, PWP, WARNING: HIGHLY EROTIC, non-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilusopus/pseuds/Nautilusopus
Summary: Cloud on bed. Cloud and Tifa spend time together by touching the gential.





	A Slow Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> LOLOLOL TFW A SEX HAPPENS WITH A PARTNER(S) AND FEELING GOOD ROFL #RELATABLE #INTERCOURST

Cloud was sitting at home in his room, masturbating furiously at the thought of various sexual activities he could participate in and how very arousing they would be. The room was silent, save for the soft but persistent scraping sound of Cloud pleasuring himself. 

“Having fun?” said a voice from the doorway. 

Cloud turned around, going pink, and then red, and then blue, and then cold, mottled grey as Tifa stood there, smiling coyly. “You should have told me.“

Cloud nodded. He should have told her. There would surely be dire consequences for withholding this information. Still flushed with vein substance, he cleared away the remains of his previous masturbation session and scooted to make room for her.

She crept up on him now that the bed was no longer potentially lethal to traverse, sitting in front of him. “Well, you’d better make it up to me.”

Tifa wrestled him to the bed, sucking on his neck. He touched her womanly curves and began to explore her body. He continued to explore, deeper and deeper. His breath turned to fog the further he went, but still he pressed on. His fingers were numb as he filled in the next entry in his journal detailing his expedition, fearing it would perhaps be his last. 

**March 2@((th**

**I can hear them drawing close now. I cannot find the exit, and I know I will likely never return. Should anyone find this account, take heed: do not look through the gaps in the walls. They are patient. They know one day, you will wake and find yourself with an extra step on your staircase, another window in your cellar, another reflection in the mirror, and they know you will then want to look. You mustn't.**

He prayed he wouldn't be forgotten, but he knew the darkness had already swallowed all memory of him the moment he had taken his first step forward and deigned to look too closely into the places he hadn't noticed before.

Tifa let out a gentle gasp as he concluded his exploration and put away his mountaineering gear, her body craving yet more attention. Oh! that he would slake that terrible hunger, battling against the tide of inevitability, omnipresent and ever-encroaching.

Cloud felt her suddenly stop, and wondered if perhaps she had died. She was still alive, though, and said, "Actually, if it's alright with you, I wanna try something... different." A sensuous smile crossed her face. 

"Alright," said Cloud, terrified at the prospect of change but still wanting really really badly to get his fuck on. 

Tifa got up and went over to the corner, where their life-sized statue of Blinko the Clown rested, and rotated it until it was facing the wall instead of their bed. 

Cloud could feel his genitals physically receding into his body with how completely and utterly unarousing this entire process would be without Blinko there to watch. Still, he loved Tifa, and if it made things easier for her, he would learn to adapt. She settled back onto the bed as Cloud forcibly re-extruded his sex-doing parts, going back to feeling around between Tifa's legs for hers. 

Tifa, not being one to allow Cloud to do all the work, turned and began stimulating him, the light and sound of the experience arousing him greatly. Cloud quickly rolled to pin her under him, and the two began to wrestle as each struggled to spear the other under the arm with their seminal barbs before the other could.

Cloud grunted as Tifa’s fertile spores burrowed their way under his skin, where they would eventually nestle in his parathyroids to mature. He smiled in response and then began to chew off her protruded genitalia at the base of his genital pore to prevent competition amongst other mates. 

They both lay back on the bed to enjoy the musk of their post-coital pheromones, utterly spent, before Tifa ultimately chewed Cloud’s head off in the afterglow, storing his vestigial torso for later in case she wanted a snack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the other one from the "original" pair. Fun fact: everything depicted here is something an actual animal technically does in real life. Nature is on some next level shit, man.


End file.
